Round 2
|Nikai Sen Totsunyū}} is the forty-first chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 2nd issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2013 series. Overview With all the compliments towards Hinata 's performance, Kageyama tells him that the enemies will begin focusing on him more. Finding out that he won't be in the starting lineup against Date Tech, Sugawara tells Hinata and Kageyama privately to clear a path for Asahi to break through. While warming up for the game, Karasuno starts feeling the pressure from the crowds rooting for Date Tech, but good thing Nishinoya is there. He reminds everyone that he's going to protect their backs. With this mentality, the game begins between Date Tech High School and Karasuno High School. Plot Rumors start spreading about how amazing Hinata 's quick strikes are, Date Tech happens to hear about this. Kenji makes a comment about how Hinata wasn't around back in March. Moniwa recommends that they need to keep an eye on him. Hinata starts feeling overjoyed by the number of compliments he's getting. Kageyama notices, and Hinata starts saying that there's nothing wrong with being happy, as no one has said so many compliments to Hinata before. Like Kageyama would, he immediately tells Hinata that this means that the enemies are going to keep an eye for him now. Ukai comments how the more the enemies keep their focus on Hinata, the easier Hinata can be the strongest decoy.Ukai then says that the starting lineup will stay the same, which catches the attention of Sugawara and Daichi. Kageyama and Hinata are seen practicing while talking about their upcoming match. They mention how Date Tech is known for having great defense, and that their blocks are capable of completely stopping Asahi. Kageyama then mentions how their previous loss to Date Tech was probably the reason for Asahi to stop coming to club activities. Nobuteru and Sadayuki mention how Aone seemed like a real tough customer. Nobuteru wonders how Karasuno will be able to handle him, and then realizes that Karasuno hasn't revealed their "trump card" yet. Sugawara interrupts Kageyama and Hinata and reminds them about how their match in March went like. Lastly, he tells them to clear the wall in front of Asahi. Karasuno starts feeling the pressure from the crowd. Compared to the small Karasuno fans, Date Tech's is full and the loud cheers and chants start to ruin Karasuno's spirits. Takeda mentions how the entire court is filled with a "Date Tech atmosphere". Ukai thinks that they need to do something or else they'll be swallowed up by this atmosphere. Luckily, Nishinoya comes in and performs his "Rolling Thunder". This gets everyone's attention, including Date Tech, and immediately brings Karasuno's spirit up. Nishinoya claims that there's nothing to worry about, as he will protect their backs. Ukai mentions how Nishinoya's small body brims with reliability. He comments about how it's not just about defense, and that the libero's principal job involves energizing his team from the back of the court. He ends with saying how Nishinoya is really an excelling libero. With the end of the official warmup and only three minutes left, it's time to line up. The match between Karasuno High School and Date Tech High School is about to begin. Appearances *Takanobu Aone *Kaname Moniwa *Kenji Futakuchi *Tobio Kageyama *Shōyō Hinata *Keishin Ukai *Daichi Sawamura *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Kōshi Sugawara *Nobuteru Irihata *Sadayuki Mizoguchi *Asahi Azumane *Yū Nishinoya *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Ittetsu Takeda *Kiyoko Shimizu *Kazuhito Narita *Chikara Ennoshita *Kei Tsukishima Chapter notes Character revelations *Kageyama makes a comment that in March, when Karasuno lost to Date Tech, it was probably the reason why Asahi stopped coming to club activities. *Nishinoya makes a rolling receive which he calls "Rolling Thunder Again!". Trivia *In the official English manga release this chapter is called "Round 2."https://www.viz.com/read/manga/product/haikyu-volume-5/12347 Reference Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 5 Category:Interhigh Arc